


The First Kill

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Will Graham, Child Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Hannibal’s his first kill.-Will was Hannibal’s and his alone and it was about time people started learning that it was not without consequences to come between Hannibal and his Will.-Will is 6 month and Hannibal is 12 years.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	The First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly warning that English is not my first language so there are going to be mistakes.
> 
> So this is just a short thing I needed to get out of the way. I think my next stories are going to be some one on one fluff between Hannibal and Will. Maybe some of the baby’s first.

The plan had been perfect, just like most of Hannibal’s plans were. The Grahams were getting a divorce. Mrs. Graham, _(Just Elenor now, dear,)_ moved in with his Mažasis.

Now Hannibal got to see Will every day, but there had been a small... miss calculation.

Hannibal had assumed that the once again, new found relationship between his father and Elenor. would be enough to distract Will’s mother a bit so she wouldn’t be so clingy anymore but sadly no.

Quite the opposite actually. The mother were even worse now, she was convinced that she had to give Will twice the attention and love, now when he wouldn’t get any from Mr. Graham. (As if Hannibal wouldn’t give his Mažasis enough attention and love on his own.)

So even though Hannibal saw Will every day, he still didn’t really get to spend any time alone with him and that just wasn’t acceptable. So of course, _Elenor_ had to be disposed of.

Now Hannibal didn’t really believe that the mother could be convinced or threatened to leave the baby so she simply had to die then and soon. Will was Hannibal’s and his alone and it was about time people started learning that it was not without consequences to come between Hannibal and his Will.

* * *

The perfect opportunity showed it self a week later when Elenor brought home a new car.

When Hannibal saw, a smile immediately spread across his face.

It took him almost another week to gather all the information he needed before he was confident enough in his ability to damage the break on the car and make it look like an accident.

With that done, all there was left now was waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

Hannibal was in the middle of feeding Will when the door bell rang.

Both his father and Hannibal were sitting in one of the smaller tv rooms. His father was sitting in a chair in one side of the room, watching the news and Hannibal was sitting in another chair in the other end of the room with Will in arms, feeding him a bottle.

Elenor was out with some of her friends for once and Hannibal had immediately jumped the opportunity to spend time with his Mažasis

James entered the room with two police officers following him.

“Sir, the police is here to see you.” James said and stopped in the door opening.

“What? Why?” The Count said surprised and turned around to the butler.

“I do not know, sir. They would not tell me.” James answered.

“Very well. Please show them in and then you can retire for the night James.”

James bowed his head and turned around to leave. The two police men then walked up to his father.

“Count Hannibal Lecter?” One of them asked.

“Yes, that’s me. Now what is going on?” His father asked.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I have to inform them that there have been an accident and the car was registered in your name. The driver, Mrs. Elenor Graham was killed.”

“W-what? N-no, that’s not possible. No!” His father yelled before breaking down crying.

Hannibal bowed his head and hid his face in Will’s soft curls. To any on lookings it looked like the young boy were hiding his own sorrow but in fact he was actually hiding his smile.

“Finally, Mažasis. Now nothing can come in between us.” Hannibal whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Mažasis = Little one


End file.
